A variety of the traditional desktop-based word processing applications, including Microsoft Word, and cloud-based online word processing tools, such as Google Docs, Office 365, etc. are fairly efficient when used by individuals or very small groups of collaborators for performing typical word processing tasks, such as creating a document, making minor changes, formatting, etc. However, as the number of collaborators and/or volume of back and forth changes increases, existing systems exhibit several common issues. For example, track changes and comparison tools which generate redline markup are hard to follow, especially after several iterations of changes; management of multiple versions is difficult and error-prone; comments and proposed changes are not grouped and not prioritized; and there is a lack of visibility into remaining and unresolved issues.